1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column for a vehicle, and particularly, relates to a steering column which is axially and angularly adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle steering column which is axially and angularly adjustable, i.e., a tilt-telescope steering column, is known. Typically, such a steering column includes a pair of steering column members which telescope relatively along a longitudinal central axis to effect the axial adjustment. The steering column members also pivot about a tilt axis, which is transverse to the longitudinal central axis, to effect the angular adjustment. The steering column includes a pair of locking mechanisms for respectively locking the steering column members in one of a plurality of telescoped positions and in one of a plurality of tilt positions. A single control lever pivotally mounted on the steering column is moved to release one or both of the locking mechanisms permitting the steering column members to be tilted and telescoped.
For example, such tilt-telescope steering columns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,309 and in co-pending application entitled "Tilt-Telescope Steering Column" U.S. Ser. No. 813,715, filed Dec. 27, 1985 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.